1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector connecting with a printed circuit board and having a pair of latching members disposed in an insulative housing for latching with the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector is widely used in electrical equipments to mate with a complementary connector and electrically connect with a print circuit board to provide an electrical connection between two electrical equipments. Chinese Patent Issued Number 2552174Y discloses a related electrical connector, which connects with a printed circuit board and defines an insulative housing providing a plurality of contacts. The housing defines a pair of opposite sidewalls, and a slot opening outwards and rearwards is disposed in each sidewall. The electrical connector is assembled into a cutout edge portion of the printed circuit board, and printed circuit board disposed around the cutout edge portion enters into the slot and is clipped by opposite clipping walls of the slot, which can provide a strong connection between the connector and the printed circuit board. But, the height of the sidewalls of the housing will be reduced to suit for miniaturization, and the clipping walls of the slot will become too thin to provide a retaining force to retain the electrical connector to the printed circuit board steadily, which may cause the electrical connector break off from the printed circuit board easily.
Hence, a new design which can provide a strong connection between the electrical connector and the printed circuit board is provided.